Popularity Contest Rankings
Introduction 2002 *Don Patch - 1st Place, 1. 首領パッチ　　3481票 2. へっぽこ丸　　698票 3. ボボボーボ・ボーボボ　　413票 4. ビュティ　　404票 5. ところ天の助　　281票 6. コパッチ　　200票 7. ボボパッチ　　171票 8. 破天荒　　153票 9. つけもの　　143票 10. ゲームボーイブタ　　136票 11. ブラジル代表木村一郎　　89票 12. ソフトン　　104票 13. ＫＩＮＧ鼻毛さん　　114票 14. ひさし君　　73票 15. ガム　　70票 16. サービスマン　　58票 17. 醤油かけないで　　54票 18. カズタカ　　46票 19. 関東野菜連合　　45票 20. ヤッ君　　44票 21. 青森のりんご　　44票　　タイ 22. スズ　　42票 23. ケセランパセラン　　41票 24. タカシ　　38票 25. マカロン　　38票　　タイ 26. 青森のみかん　　37票 27. しじみ兄弟　　36票 28. リス男　　35票 29. 豆沢さん　　35票　　タイ 30. ボーボボの弱点　　32票 31. クマ　　30票 32. ブータン　　30票　　タイ 33. 軍艦　　29票 34. 鼻くそ隊長　　29票　　タイ 35. 上品なネコ　　29票　　タイ 36. 鈴木広　　28票 37. ウサギのウサちゃん　　27票 38. 疾風のゲハ　　25票 39. ハゲ吉　　23票 40. じいちゃん　　21票 41. 強そうな人　　21票　　タイ 42. デスマスク　　21票　　タイ 43. 瀬戸際男　　19票 44. ダイナマイト３兄弟　　17票 45. ６　　17票　　タイ 46. ３＋３＝　　17票　　タイ 47. 筆箱　　16票 48. ヤンキーウサギ　　16票　　タイ 49. 巨大赤ん坊　　16票　　タイ 50. ＴＵＹＯＳＩ　　15票 51. 腹筋男　　15票　　タイ 52. ドラゴン　　15票　　タイ 53. 妖怪「歯磨きセット」　　14票 54. バピットマン　　14票　　タイ 55. 教習所教官と教習生　　13票 56. しゃもじ親子　　13票　　タイ 57. トモヒロ　　12票 58. 魔攻破邪神ザルビオス　　12票　　タイ 59. お茶づけ聖人　　11票 60. コラボレーションマン　　11票　　タイ 61. ジュース師匠　　11票　　タイ 62. リス美　　10票 63. エビバーガー　　10票　　タイ 64. 環境マンＺ　　10票　　タイ 65. キリン　　10票　　タイ 66. 出番が欲しい男　　10票　　タイ 67. Ｍｒ．コＫＯナッツ　　10票　　タイ 68. 鼻毛道場師匠　　10票　　タイ 69. ６月７日　　10票　　タイ 2003 Favorite Character Poll *Don Patch - 1st Place, 1893 Votes *Dengakuman - 2nd Place, 1708 Votes *Tokoro Tennosuke - 3rd Place, 888 Votes *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - 4th Place, 564 Votes *Heppokomaru - 5th Place, 553 Votes *Beauty - 6th Place, 406 Votes *Softon - 7th Place, 246 Votes *Serviceman - 8th Place, 184 Votes *Hatenko - 9th Place, 146 Votes *Rice - 10th Place, 139 Votes *KoPatch - 11th Place, 130 Votes *Torpedo Girl - 12th Place, 117 Votes *Kouga Civilization - 13th Place, 113 Votes *King Nosehair - 14th Place, 90 Votes *BoboPatch - 15th Place, 82 Votes *Suzu - 16th Place, 78 Votes *Pickle - 17th Place, 69 Votes *Game Boy Pig - 18th Place, 66 Votes *N&Ns - 19th Place, 61 Votes *Haoh - 19th Place, 61 Votes Character You Would Like To See Again Poll *Pickle - 1st Place, 552 Votes *Torpedo Girl - 2nd Place, 331 Votes *Rice - 3rd Place, 324 Votes *KoPatch - 4th Place, 286 Votes *N&Ns - 5th Place, 248 Votes *Bobopatchnosuke - 5th Place, 248 Votes *Incomplete BoboPatch - 7th Place, 223 Votes *Raisin - 8th Place, 188 Votes *Serviceman - 9th Place, 177 Votes *Mesopotamian Civilization - 10th Place, 175 Votes *"The Guy Living Inside The Door Shaped Like The Backside Of A Pig On The First Floor Castle Over" - 11th Place, 162 Votes *Alien - 12th Place, 158 Votes *Kouga Civilization - 13th Place, 153 Votes *Ceberus - 14th Place, 148 Votes *Old Goldfish Man - 15th Place, 144 Votes *King Nosehair - 16th Place, 141 Votes *Bungle - 17th Place, 133 Votes *Daredevil - 18th Place, 132 Votes *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo WT Mark II - 19th Place, 121 Votes *Kanto Vegetable Association - 20th Place, 108 Votes *"Mamezawa-san - 24th Place 2004 The Rebels Maruhage Empire Members *Rice - 1st Place, 1478 Votes *Kancho-kun - 2nd Place, 1169 Votes *J - 3rd Place, 579 Votes *Lambada - 4th Place, 426 Votes *Despair-kun - 5th Place, 409 Votes *Gunkan - 6th Place, 395 Votes *Ruby - 7th Place, 381 Votes *Ujikin TOKIO - 8th Place, 373 Votes *6 - 9th Place, 366 Votes *Ochazuke Alien - 10th Place, 359 Votes Other Characters *PatchBobo - 1st Place, 1071 Votes *KoPatch - 2nd Place, 873 Votes *Serviceman - 3rd Place, 802 Votes *Pickle - 4th Place, 648 Votes *Denbo - 5th Place, 645 Votes *Bobopatchnosuke - 6th Place, 547 Votes *King Nosehair - 7th Place, 533 Votes *Suzu - 8th Place, 487 Votes *Ya-kun - 9th Place, 439 Votes *BoboPatch - 10th Place, 365 Votes Trivia * Since 2002, Don Patch has won the popularity contest three consecutive times in a row. * In Episode 68, the results of the 2004 popularity contest is shown as part of Tsuru Tsurulina III's attack, "Magic of the Darts". External Links *2002 and 2003 Popularity Contest Rankings Category:Media Category:Manga